Nicholas Blaze
Nicholas Blaze 'is the Demigod son of Tartarus. He is also a twin to Sabrina Blaze, and is more commonly known to have the same personality as his old man. Nicholas is a very powerful demigod, and is shown to be intuative when it comes to things. He also knows that a person can't assume the role of the wise man if, the person doesn't rely on their friends for support. Biography Nicholas and Sabrina was both raised in England. They never were accustomed with the envoirnment and rejected the idea of having to speak like the Biritsh. Eventually at the age of six, the both of them learned about their powers, and used their powers to escape the mortal world for nearly a decade. Nicholas gew up relying on his sister for advice and help in his power, being the younger twin. He eventually became well powerful with the abilities that Tartarus had blessed him. Nicholas also seems to blame Sabrina's disappearance on himself. Personality Nicholas is very calm and at ease about things. He slowly takes his time developing a plan for attack, and never has tried to fight against the Protogenoi, since he knows what they are capable of doing. Nicholas is very smart, kind and also loving towards his older sister. He also seems to care about the demigod children of the Gods, although he doesn't seem at ease because of them. Nicholas seems to have a hard time understanding Khornos, his uncle/cousin. Nicholas doesn't understand how Khronos could take over the world, and not understand how it works. Nicholas at times understands why the Children of the gods challenge his rule. Appearance Nicholas is described to have pale white skin, luminous blue eyes, and shaggy black hair. He also seems to done a similar outfit to his sister, he sports a black cloak like jacket, that has a star on it's back. He also dones black marshy pants and a pair of black combat boots. He often is seen sporting black gloves. Most would say he is the male version of his sister. Powers & Abilities Being the son of Tartarus, Nicholas is shown to be very power. Demigod Abilities *'Umbrakinesis: Being a son of Tartarus, he is capable of manipulating darkness to a specified extent. He is capable of casting shadows and destroying others with darkness. *'Aerokinesis: '''Being a son of Tartarus, he is capable of using the winds and conjuring up storms. *'Pyrokinesis: Nicholas can summon fragmentations of flames. Although he isn't as willing as his sister is, he is capable enough to fight her in a pyrokinetic battle and surived to an even match. *'''Mastery of Swordsmenship: He is a skilled swordsmen. He is capable of matching even the gods in sword fighting. He is also capable of being acknowledge by his father as the one child of his to have surpassed a god in swordsmenship. Relationships Family Sabrina Blaze Nicholas and Sabirna have been like any other siblings. Although they have their moments of arguements, they actually have a great bond with each other. Nicholas now searches for her, since she mysteriously vanished. It is also noted that Sabrina was stronger than him, due to the fact that she was more capable with her powers, while he wasn't. Gods Tartarus Nicholas and Tartarus are well on terms. Nicholas thinks that he and his dad have the same personality, and he enjoys having him around. It is hinted that Nicholas became so much like Tartarus because of an understanding. Tartarus is very loving towards his son, and he advises him in areas he isn't well at understanding. Nicholas also thinks of this dad as a friend. It is also shown that at times Tartarus has the same taste as Nicholas. Trivia *Nicholas has the nickname Nico, a reference to a child of Hades. *Nicholas very much like Nico has a sister, although Nicholas is a twin where Nico isn't. *Nicholas has the mentality that Itachi Uchiha , a character from Naruto, had. *Nicholas is said to have different types of weapons. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Tartarus Category:Twins